OBI-WAN'S LOVE
by STAILS565
Summary: ADOPTED FROM MYTHOBOY: "Obi-Wan what's wrong?" I asked urgently as I placed my hands on his shoulders, because if Obi-Wan is crying then something major happened because Obi-Wan never ever cries!


**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here, this is one of the stories, that one of my fave writer : MythoBoy let me adopt ,when i ask him permission to. Thank you Myth for letting me adopt this story from you * Bows* so, enjoy my good readers.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars neither did Mythoboy , George Lucas sensei is the creator of this awesome movie and also TV show**

_**OBI WAN'S LOVE**_

_**Aayla's POV**_

I was in the kitchen drinking tea when suddenly Obi-Wan burst through the door of my quarters yelling my name. I got up and out of my seat and went into the living room to where Obi-Wan was standing and- was he crying?

"Obi-Wan what's wrong?" I asked urgently as I placed my hands on his shoulders, because if Obi-Wan is crying then something major happened because Obi-Wan never ever cries,

"A-A-A" he stuttered collapsing to his knees

"Obi-Wan!" I cried out in alarm as I bent down and lifted him by his arm. I walked him to the couch and sat him down.

"Obi-Wan please tell me what's wrong?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"It-it-it's A-Anakin" he said

"What about Anakin?" I asked confused as to what Anakin could have done to make Obi-Wan cry.

"He-he-eh, I-I-I saw him k-kissing P-Padme." He stuttered out as he burst into tears.

I was in shock who would have ever thought that the senator and Anakin were together. And what makes it much worse is that Obi-Wan is in love with his former padawan Anakin Skywalker.

"Obi-Wan it's ok" I said as I hugged him.

'N-no it's not Aayla, you know how I feel about Anakin and now he-he's with Padme" he said hugging me back.

"Obi-Wan everything is going to be alright I promise you, they're young so eventually they'll break up." I said trying to reassure him.

"You're right eventually they'll break up." he said calming down. I sighed in relief.

"But then he'll just find someone else.' he said beginning to cry again "Anakin would never love me I'm just some ugly-old man!"

"Oh Obi-Wan" I said hugging him again "Your not ugly and even if you are old you don't look like it."

"Doesn't matter I love Anakin and he'll never love me!" he said bursting into tears "A-and what's worse is that he doesn't even trust me enough to tell me that he's with Padme."

"Obi-Wan it's ok" I said "Look why don't you take a nap here on the couch ok?" he just looked at me and nodded. He laid on the couch and I went and grabbed him a blanket from the closet. After I covered his shaking body I left him and went to go find Anakin so that I could slap some sense into that boy for not trusting his own Master.

_**Anakin's POV**_

I was with Padme in her office talking about the Jedi, the Republic, and most importantly about my feelings for Obi-Wan.

"So what exactly do you feel for Obi-Wan Ani?" asked Padme as she looked at me from across her desk.

"I-I love him Padme. He-he was my master and he trained me and no matter what happened or what I did he stayed patient with me any one else would have lost their mind and given me to another master, but not Obi-Wan he kept his patience." I told her honestly

"And that's why you love him?" she asked putting her hands under her chin and leaning on her desk

"Well yes and no" I said "I-I love the way he looks at me when I make him proud" I said smiling "And I love it when he laughs, when I make him laugh."

Padme smiled at me "Is that all?"

"No I-I love his b-beautiful blue eyes and his soft looking hair and the way he stands up for me when I end up getting in trouble and I-I just love him." I said blushing

Padme laughed "Anakin you've got it baaaaad!"

"I-I know, but-"

"But what Ani?" she asked worried

"He'd never love me Padme and even if he did-which he never would-he can't form attachments or be romantically involved with anyone it's against the Jedi Code and Obi-Wan would never ever go against the Jedi Code." I told her sadly

She sighed "Ok he may not go against the code, but you never know Ani he could feel the same way towards you."

I laughed "Padme that would never happen. Anyways why would he love me, to him I'm probably just some stupid little child that needs to be watched."

"Ani if you love him show him that you love him and maybe he'll love you to or maybe you can just-"

She was cut off by the door opening and Jedi Master Aayla Secura striding into the office. She walked towards me and I could tell that she was angry at someone or something.

"Master Secura what are you doing-" I was cut off by Aayla slapping me across the face. "Aayla what-?"

"How could you!" she screamed at me "How could you do that to him!"

"Aayla what are you talking about" I asked scared that I'd end up dead. Padme was just staring in shock

"I'm talking about not trusting Obi-Wan!" she yelled

"WHAT!" I yelled back at her "How could you say that I don't trust Obi-Wan! I trust him with my life!"

"Well to him it looks like you don't trust him!" she yelled back but more calm now

"W-what do you mean to him it looks like I don't trust him?" I asked dumb-founded.

"He thinks that you don't trust him." she said looking at me with pity

"Why would he think that?" I yelled at her

She sighed and looked to Padme and then at me "He saw you and Padme kissing."

I was in shock 'He saw us kissing! Obi-Wan saw!' "I-I-I-I-" I stuttered out

"Don't try and explain it to me Anakin" she said sternly "Go explain it to Obi-Wan not me."

I stood up and headed to the door "Your right"

"He's in my quarters Anakin on the couch."

I nodded and headed out the door the last thing I heard before exiting and running to go explain everything to Obi-Wan was Padme yelling 'Good luck'.

I found a speeder in the hangar grabbed it and quickly headed to the Jedi temple hoping that when I saw Obi-Wan that he wouldn't be pissed at me.

_**Anakin's POV**_

I pushed Jedi out of the way as I rushed through the halls of the Jedi temple and straight towards Aayla Secura's quarters. I find her quarters and quickly enter into the dimly lit quarters. I slowly make my way to the couch where I see the outline of a body under some blankets. I head to where I think the head is and sure enough I see Obi-Wan's handsome face sticking out of the blanket. I get on my knees and start stroking his cheek to try and get rid of the tear stains that I spot on his face.

"Oh Master," I whisper as I continue stroking his cheek "I'm sorry" I say as I lean in and kiss his cheek. Suddenly his eyes open and his eyes widen as he sits up.

"A-Anakin w-what" he stutters out with a face of shock, but that's quickly replaced with his stern face "Anakin what are you doing here? You should be guarding Senator Amidala!" he yelled sternly at me crossing his arms across his chest

"I-I- Master-I" I stuttered out

"Anakin I'm not your Master anymore"

"Sorry habit" I said smiling

"Why aren't you with the Senator?" he asked sternly

"B-because I came here looking for you so that-so that I could-I could-" I stuttered out

"Anakin spit it out" he said. His eyebrows furrowing together with a look of worry in his eyes.

"Sothaticouldapologize!" I rapidly said

"What? Anakin could you please repeat what you just said, but a little slower this time" Obi-Wan said

"So that I could apologize" I said looking him straight in the eye

"Apologize?" he said confused "Apologize for what Anakin?"

"F-for-for hurting you, For m-making you think that I don't trust you, for going behind your back and dating P-Padme and f-for not following the Jedi code!" I said tears flowing from my eyes as I confessed to Obi-Wan the truth of what I had done.

He sat there arms crossed and a shocked expression.

"M-master?" I asked tentatively "P-please say something."

He finally looked at me with sincerity in his eyes. He grabbed both my shoulders and looked me in the eye. And I swore my heart skipped a beat when he did that.

"Anakin I forgive you its ok."

I looked up at him. 'How can he just forgive me like that?' I thought. "B-but Master its not ok," I said "I broke the code and…and…how can you just forgive me like that?" I asked him

He sighed and smiled at me "Because you used to be my Padawan and I trust you."

My eyes widened 'He trusts me?' "B-b-but Master how can you-?" he stopped me mid sentence.

"Anakin enough I trust you and that is that…and I'm not your Master anymore." he said sternly

"Again sorry habit…but how? I hurt you and-" I started

"Enough Anakin!" he yelled at me. I fell back in shock. He took a deep breath and continued "Sorry, now go back to Senator Amidala's office you need to guard her." he said pointing to the door.

'He's making me leave? Oh he is so not getting rid of me that easily!' I crossed my arms over my chest and said "No"

Obi-Wan looked at me and said "No?"

"Yeah no, your not getting rid of me that easily, because once I leave your going to go back to moping around." I said arms crossed

He looked at me shocked "How did you-?"

"Aayla told me" I said before he could finish

He glared at me "Well I'm not going to mope around now go back and guard Padme." he said commandingly as he pointed at the door.

"No." I replied back

"Yes." he said angrily

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." I was starting to get sick of this and angry Obi-Wan always turned me on, heck Obi-Wan himself turned me on just by standing there.

"Yes."

"No."

"Y-"

I couldn't take it anymore so I lunged at him and smashed my lips against his. I started moving and man it felt so so good finally kissing Obi-Wan. I finally noticed that he wasn't responding so I began to pull back. But before I could move away Obi-Wan grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me toward him.

I moaned as the kiss became heated. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I willingly granted. I moaned as he began to move his tongue through out my mouth. He moaned back as I began to suck on his tongue. I moaned when he began biting my bottom lip. I quickly separated from him as the need for oxygen increased.

I leaned my forehead against his and looked into his eyes. "That was-" I began.

"Wow." he said looking at me in the eye.

I went in to kiss him again when.

"Fucken Sith!" he yelled standing up wide-eyed.

I looked up at him "Obi-Wan." I asked him

"W-what j-just happened A-Anakin what?" he asked running his hands through his hair.

"Master calm down." I said putting my hands on his shoulders. He looked at me. I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

He quickly pulled back "Anakin we can't do this." he exclaimed

I frowned "Why not?" I asked him

"It's against the code Anakin we can't-" he said, but I cut him off.

"Why not Obi-Wan?" I asked him "I like you and its obvious that you like me to." I told him

He looked at me and sighed "I do Anakin I do like you back," My heart leaped when he said that. "But we can't be together, I'm sorry." he said turning around and heading for the door.

"Obi-Wan wait!" I yelled as he walked toward the door. He didn't stop. "Obi-Wan please!" I begged him close to tears.

He stopped "Anakin why?" he asked me

I looked at him "Why what?" I asked back

"Why should we be together?" he asked looking at me

"What?" I asked my heart breaking

He sighed "Why should we be together. "It's against the code and you're just a kid Anakin and I'm and old man it would never work out." he said walking toward the door.

"Wait!" I yelled once again tears pooling in my eyes. He turned back to look at me.

"I can tell you why we should be together." I told him. He looked at me questioningly.

I exhaled "We should be together because…because…because I love you Obi-Wan," I saw his eyes widen in shock "And love know no boundaries and has no limits and Obi-Wan I love you so much," I said tears now falling down my face "And please Obi-Wan I-I need you…p-please d-don't l-leave m-me." I said now sobbing.

Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and I felt Obi-Wan pull me into and embrace. His hands comfortingly moving up and down my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Ssh. Ssh. Its ok Anakin, its ok." he said comfortingly.

He moved and I moved along with him. He sat down and he moved me onto to his lap. I kept on sobbing.

"Its ok Ani I'm right here." he said soothingly

Finally I began to calm down. I lifted my head up and looked at Obi-Wan, in his eyes I saw worry, fear, and love.

He caressed my cheek and kissed me. "Anakin." he sighed

"Yes Obi-Wan?" I asked him. He chuckled and he leaned in and kissed me. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. But just as quickly as it started it ended.

He looked at me and said the most amazing thing in the world. "I love you too and I promise I'll never leave you."

I looked up at him and I saw in his eyes that he was saying the truth "But then why did you not want to be with me?" I asked him

He sighed "I didn't not want not want to be with you. Believe me Anakin when I say I've always loved you. I didn't want this because I was scared." he said.

"Scared of what?" I asked him

"That you'd leave me for someone better." he said seriously

"Obi-Wan I would never-" he continued to talk

"Anakin you're young and there's a bunch of other young people that you could be with instead of me." he said sadly.

"Obi-Wan," I whispered. He looked at me "You're the only one for me." I said as I leaned in and kissed him. I felt him smiled.

When I pulled back he looked at me and said "I'm all yours."

I laughed and looked up at him. He smiled and leaned down and kissed me.

'All in all this day was the best day of my life. The day that Obi-Wan Kenobi became mine.'

**STAILS: so, what do you think of this story fellow readers, did MythoBoy did good,alright, awesome, or all of the above on this story. and thak you again MythoBoy sensei for letting me adopt this. so Please, Review ^_^**


End file.
